The Reason
by titangirl161
Summary: song fic. Yusuke realizes who his reason for everything is. YK fluffiness at the end


Wow, I came back to YYH to do a song fic! Cool! Please don't flame me, I'm still a new author!! Now I have a puppy muse to help me. He will do the disclaimer. If you do not like Hooblastank, don't read this. I got their song stuck in my head, so I had to write this fic. Enjoy!  
  
Scribble: Neither Titangirl 161 nor I own either YYH or the song 'The Reason'. What a tragedy.  
  
The Reason  
  
It was a little while after the Dark Tournament; team Urameshi has solved another case afterwards, now they were taking a break at Yusuke's house. There was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and, much to his displeasure, Hiei. It was a lot like normal times- Kuwabara was being a baka, Hiei was insulting everybody, muttering 'stupid ningens' under his breath, Kuwabara and Hiei almost got into a fight, Kurama pulled them apart, telling them to stop acting like children, and Hiei blamed it on 'the oaf'- except that Yusuke, instead of joining in, was unusually silent.  
  
He sighed, looking out the window. He had just gotten into a fight with Keiko over him not telling her about a case on accident, and they hadn't said a word to each for two days now. He felt bad about it, but it really wasn't his fault. Botan had dragged him off before he could think to tell her. Keiko screamed for twenty minutes how he was a jerk for going back on his promise, then stormed off.  
  
Kurama noticed he wasn't being his usual instigator self. "Are you alright, Yusuke?" he asked.  
  
Yusuke nodded, not looking at him. Kurama realized that meant yes, but said nothing. Just then, as they were arguing with the radio blasting but no one listening, a song came on the radio.

I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you

'Yeah, that's defiantly me,' Yusuke thought. He was far from perfect. And there were many things he wished he hadn't done. He wished he hadn't entered the Dark Tournament. He wished he hadn't left Genkai all alone the night she fought Toguro. He REALLY wished he hadn't just assumed that Toguro was dead the first time they fought. But lately, he really wished he hadn't forgotten to call Keiko during the trip at least. And he wished he hadn't gotten into the fight. He felt so bad about it. He wished he could make it up to her.

And so I have to say before you go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you

'A reason,' Yusuke thought, 'a motivation. He knew then, what his reason was. Rather, who his reason was.  
  
It was Keiko.  
  
Keiko had been the reason he had wanted to come back to life, after seeing her cry. He always hated to see her cry. It made him unhappy. Keiko was the reason his went to fight the Four Saint Beasts. He wanted to keep her safe, and he'd have to stop them to do so. Keiko was the reason he managed to find the strength during that final battle, were he realized he had to stay alive to protect her, that she was his motivation. Keiko was the reason he went to go help Yukina, because he never wanted something so terrible to happen to Keiko. Keiko was the reason he went into the Dark Tournament, so he could protect her from Toguro, knowing that he could and would easily kill her to convince Yusuke to join. And Keiko was the reason he had fought so hard to stay alive. He remembered her telling him she'd kill him if he died, and he didn't want to let her down. Everything...  
  
It was because of Keiko. She was his reason.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with every day  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears

As Yusuke thought about it, he was sorry. He had put her through a lot. He had been rude, obnoxious, perverted, and basically, an all around jerk. He always cut school, he started fights, he never let any one mess with him, and he beat up any one who got in his way.  
  
Yet still, through it all, Keiko remained his friend. Maybe his only friend.  
  
She continued to defend him, and always wanted the best for him. Sure, she yelled at him, but it was only because she didn't want him to get into trouble and hurt himself. She cared about him, truly and deeply. And, though he showed it in all the wrong ways, he really cared about her as well.

That's why I need you to hear  
  
I found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you

It was true. Keiko was the reason for everything.

I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you

Yusuke was sorry. He really hadn't meant to hurt Keiko, and he regretted it. So he got up, and went to do something he never did before.  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei were now in a full-fledged fight, a friendly wrestle on the couch (though in Hiei's case, it wasn't exactly friendly ) but they still managed to notice him walk out the door.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, where ya going?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yusuke didn't reply, he just walked out the door and Kurama said, "Just give him so time alone. He just went through a tough battle, after all. He probably wants to be alone right now."  
  
They all decided to go home, and Yusuke walked a way he knew very well, to a house very close to his. It was Keiko's house.  
  
He knocked on the door. 'Please,' he thought desperately, 'please let Keiko answer it. Please let Keiko answer the door, don't let it be her parents, they both hate me, please Keiko, please answer-'  
  
Luckily enough, Keiko answered the door. She looked like she still hadn't forgiven him. He decided to do what he came to do. Something he rarely, if ever, did. He pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry."

And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
And the reason is you

"W-what?" she asked totally confused. This couldn't be Yusuke. Yusuke wouldn't apologize- would he?  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you. You were right. I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

I found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do

Keiko knew she must've missed something. There was no other explanation for this. It was something she didn't understand. Nevertheless, the wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. "I'll forgive you this time."  
  
Thank you." He looked back at her and smiled. "And thank you- for being my reason."  
  
And the reason is you.  
  
Scribble: AAAAAAWWWWWW!!!! How cute!!!  
  
Me: Yeah, a little more fluffy than I intended, but it works. So there's my first song fic. I was inspired by an author- what2callmyself. READ HER STORY!!!! IT'S GOOD!!!! Thanks in advance for nice reviews. Urameshi Team Rules!!!  
  
-Titangirl161


End file.
